The New 20 (video game)
The game is for Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Wii. Characters Justice League of America: (also in the Justice League of America story mode) *Superman (also in all story modes) *Batman (also in the Justice League of Arkham, Killing Joke, Year One, 25 Years Later, Injustice, the New 52, DCAU, Arkham series, DKR, Nolan films and Flashpoint story modes) *Wonder Woman (also in the New 52, DCAU, Year One, Injustice, Flashpoint and Justice League of Amzons story modes) *The Flash (also in the Justice League of Adventure, Flashpoint, Smallville, Injustice, Year One, New 52 and DCAU story modes) *Ben 10 (also in the Classic, Past CN, Year One, Alien Focre and Justice League of Arkham story modes) *Aquaman (also in the New 20, Flashpoint, Injustice, Smallville, Year One and Justice League of Altaints story modes) *Martian Manhunter (also in the Justice League of America, Smallville, New 52, DCAU, and Year One story modes) *Pastic Man (also in Justice League of Anarchy and Year One story modes) *Green Lanturen (also in the Justice League of Air, New 52, Injustice, Green Lanturn 2011 film and Year One story modes) *Green Arrow (also in the Arrow, Injustice, Smallville and New 52 story modes) *Dr. Fate *Deadman *Bunnie Rabbot (gives brith to a baby girl midway thouth the game) *Antoine *Nostalgic Crittc (also in the Year One and Nostalgic Crittc story modes) Batfamily: *Batgirl (also in all story modes as a guide) *Nightwing (also in the New 52, DCAU, Injustice and Justice League of Arkham story modes) *Robin (All of them) (also in Justice League of Arkham story mode): **Daniam Wayne (appers as Nighwing in the Injustice story mode) **Carie Kelly (also in the Dark Knight Returns story mode) **Jason Todd (Year One story mode only) **Tim Drake (also in the DCAU story mode) Justice League of Amazons: (also in the Justice League of Amazons and Year One story modes) *Big Barba *Gwen Tennyson (also in the Past CN, Year One, Alien Focre and Classic story modes) *Blaze the Cat (also in the 25 Years Later story mode) *Cream the Ribbit Justice League of Altains: (also in the Justice League of Altains and Year One story modes) *Mera *Rad Milddeton *Amy Rose (also in the 25 Years Later story mode) *Lori Lemaris *Duck "Bill" Platypus *Dr. Quack *Guntiver *Erma *Sealia *Filp *Lagoon Boy *Lorena Marquez *Jolt the Roadrunner Justice League of Arkham: (also in the Justice League of Arkham and Year One story modes) *Gumball *Black Lighting *Shadow the Hegdehog (appers in 25 Years Later as the main boss) *Rex Salazar Justice League of Anarchy (also in the Justice League of Anarchy and Year One story mode): *Annoying Oragne *Pear *Passion Fruit *Marshmallow *Granpa Lemon *Midget Apple *The Spectre *Finn and Jake *Mordecai and Rigby *Dexter (also in the Past CN and Classic story modes) *Johnny Bravo (also in the Past CN and Classic story modes) *Deadpool *Lobo *Ed (also in the Past CN and Classic story modes) *Edd (also in the Past CN and Classic story modes) *Eddy (also in the Past CN and Classic story modes) Justice League of Adventure (also in the Justice League of Adventure story mode) *Sonic the Hegdehog (also in 25 Years Later story mode) *Cyborg (also in the Flashpoint story mode) *Tails (also in the 25 Years Later story mode) *The Powerpuffs Girls (also in the Past CN story mode) *Johnny Test *Beast Boy *Black Canary *Atom *Jet the Hawk The Avengers (also in the Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe and Year One story mode) *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Hulk *Wolverine *Ant-Man *Black Phanter *Ms Marvel *The Vision *Nick Fury Secret Avengers (also in the Year One story mode) *Siver the Hodgehog *Kevin Levin *Knuckles *Shard *Beast *Nova *War Machine *Moon Knight Others *Lois Lane *Commissioner Gordon (NPC) *Mina Mongoose (NPC in Year One story mode) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) (25 Years Later story mode only) *Penny Proud *Suger Mana Proud (aslo appers as a super move for Oscar Proud) *Trudy Proud *Oscar Prond *Captain Planet (Also in the Past CN and Classic story modes) (Joins the Justice League of American at the end) Brous Characters *Kratos *Phineas and Ferb (also in the Flashpoint story mode) *Perry the Platypus (also in the Flashpoint story mode as a boss) *Sly Cooper *Mega Man *Ryu *Raiden *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kick Buttowski Villains *Darkseid (Main story only) *The Joker (also in the Arkham series, New 52, DCAU, Killing Joke, Injsutice, DKR, Nolan movies and Justice League of Arkham story modes) *Harley Quinn (also in the Justice League of Arkham, Arkham series, Year One, DCAU, Injustice, New 52 and Classic story modes) *Lex Luthor (also in Year One, DCAU, Injustice, New 52 story modes) *Vilgax *Killer Frost *Bane *Dr. Eggman *Doomsday *Red Skull *Scarecrow (also in the Nolan movies story mode) *Vemon *Ares *Mirror Master *Loki *Ice King *Scorpion (appers in Year One as a boss) *Dr. Doofenshirz (appers in Year One as a boss) *Freddy Krueger *Shao Kahn (appers in Year One as mian boss) *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi Story Modes Main story: The battle aguint Darkseid beguins. Year One: Learn the orgin of Justice League Incorpaerted. Gameplay The gameplay is like Injustice, Batman Arkham series and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Voice Cast *Tim Daly - Superman, Siver the Hedgehog *Arleen Sorkin - Harley Quinn *Niel Patrick Harris - The Flash, Spider-Man (Year One), Nightwing, Tails (25 Years Later) *Kevin Corvey - Batman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Phantom Stranger, Sly Cooper *Mhacial Elerrmson- Joker (DKR and Main story) *Susan Eisenburg - Wonder Woman, Blaze the Cat *Tara Storg - Batgirl, Young Ben Tennyson, Cream the Ribbit, Lori Lemaris, Erma *Rob Paulsen - Jolt the Roadrunner, Commissioner Gordon *Cillian Murphy - Scarecrow *John DiMaggio - Jake, Aquaman, Darkseid *Nathan Fillion - Green Lantern, Shard, Jet the Hawk *Khary Payton - Cybog *Mark Hamil - the Spectre, The Joker (Main story, Year One, DCAU, Nolan movies, Killing Joke, New 52, Arkham series and Justice League of Arkham) *Daneboe - Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple *Kevin Brueck - Granpa Lemon *Justine Ezarik - Passion Fruit *Clandy Brown - Lex Luthor, Vilgax, Raiden *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Ares, Lagoon Boy, Tails *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Jeff Bennett - Martian Manhunter *Grey DeLisle - Mera, Sealia *Jason Marsden - Rad Middleton *James Around Tayor - Johnny Test *Steve Brum - Wolverine, Guntiver Crew Bruce Timm, Frank Miller, Paul Dini, Geoff Johns, Ben Bocquelet, Scott Fellows, Jeph Loeb, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Pendleton Ward, Doug Walker, Rob Walker, Daneboe, Ed Boon, J. G. Quintel, Genndy Tartakovsky, Butch Hartman, Seth MaeFarlene, Man of Action and Brain Micheal Bendis - Wrtiters Andrea Romno - Casing and Voice Director Quotes The New 20 (video game)/Quotes Notes This game takes place after the events of The New 20 (movie) Nostalgic Crittc has has own story mode. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games